The use of firearms is ubiquitous. Firearms are used in recreational, military and personal security scenarios. One of the most common firearms is a long arm, usually in the form of a personal rifle, shot gun or similar firearm used by an individual and having an extended barrel. These firearms are usually, though not always, held by the user in a manner that braces the butt stock of the firearm against the user's shoulder (dominant hand) while the hand of the opposite shoulder is used to support the barrel. One old invention to aid in the non-dominant hand's support of the barrel is the fore grip. The fore grip is a handle that is attached to the barrel or other forward structure of the firearm whereby the user grasps the handle in an effort to support the firearm. Placement of the fore grip is usually (not always) distal in relation to the barrel and rearward of the barrel's borehole, or muzzle. Use of a fore grip, then, not only aids in support of the barrel, but also helps keep the user's hand away from the muzzle of the firearm. Both of these aspects contribute greatly to the overall safer use of the firearm.
One other auxiliary function of the fore grip, and other handgrips provided a firearm, is storage. As the handgrip is, essentially, a conveniently placed mass or structure occupying a given volume. Utilizing that volume efficiently is a concern among the industry. Handgrips have, therefore, been used for some time to store useful articles, such as spare batteries and tools.
While the firearm can be in and of itself an impressive and effective weapon, there are three inherent limitations to a firearm. The first is obvious—there is usually a limited supply if ammunition. Once ammunition is expended, the long firearm is then relegated to being an over-engineered club or, if a bayonet is utilized, a thrusting spear. The second limitation is that, being a mechanical system, the weapon can fail—in which case the end result is similar to running out of ammunition. The third limitation is the presence of an ineffective range immediately about the user. An opponent can, in theory, get too close to the user for effective use of the firearm. Specialized training in close-quarters combat situations mitigates this limitation by training the user to effectively use the weapon at very short ranges, but the limitation is still present. To this end, those using firearms professionally tend to have back-up weapons, usually a side arm or melee weapon. These weapons are easily deployed when the primary long firearm is no longer useful and, while they have shorter effective ranges, they also tend to have shorter ineffective ranges.
In extremely close quarters, such as situations involving crowd control, control of a weapon is of paramount concern. The last thing any law enforcement officer desires is for a crowd participant with less than peaceful motivation to suddenly wrest a weapon from the officer. A handgrip aids in maintaining control of the weapon in such circumstances. A handgrip with more positive user interaction furthers this aim more than those that have less positive user interaction. More positive user interaction also inherently increases control of the weapon while using it or while moving.
The present invention is a handgrip, in its preferred embodiment a fore grip, for a long firearm that contains an easily deployed tool, such as a melee weapon. The tool is stored within and becomes a component of the handgrip. In the event it is needed, the tool is easily deployed and, in the case of a melee weapon used as a force multiplier in the event of melee combat.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the fore grip of the present invention allows for convenient storage and access to a back-up melee weapon.